j'eusse préféré l'enfer au purgatoire
by lousa
Summary: Drago est jugé devant le mangemagot...pour son obscure passé...il a maintenant 22 ans, seul son orgeuil le tient encore debout...son orgueil et son amertume y compris pour affronter la pire des epreuves, bien pire que le baiser du détraqueur tant promis..
1. Chapter 1

J'EUS PREFERE L'ENFER AU PURGATOIRE DE LOUSA

Merci à mes bétas...Ivana prongs et Ishtar205

Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde s'en doute, je n'ai pas la joie de posséder le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter. Il appartient à son créateur, j'ai nommé JK Rowling, que je salue bien bas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de quelque nature que se soit en écrivant ceci. Je le fais juste pour le plaisir. 

Raiting : Classé NC 17

J'eus préféré l'enfer au purgatoire….

Chap 1 : sentance

Je les regarde….

La, tous ces inconnus qui m'entourent….

Eux, qui remplissent cette salle lugubre...

Pendant quelques instants, je me demande pourquoi ces anonymes sont venus...

Question on ne peut plus stupide...

Certainement pas pour m'offrir leur soutien...

Ce serait plutôt pour voir ma chute...

La chute de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas...

La chute de quelqu'un qu'ils se permettent pourtant de juger...

Me juger...

Moi...

Drago Malfoy...

Si mère avait été encore en vie, elle en aurait eu une syncope...

Quant à père, je vois d'ici le sourcil incrédule qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de hausser...

Mais ils sont morts désormais et cela n'a plus d'importance...

Mes chaînes se resserrent brusquement...

Cette chaise ensorcelée qui me sert de cage a du sentir mon trouble...

Mais je jure sur mon sang qu'eux ne le percevront pas...

Comme cette brave populace doit être déçue...

Mon visage est impassible...

Le masque froidement en place sur mon visage d'ange noir...

J'ai refusé d'avoir un avocat...

J'ai refusé de me justifier...

J'ai refusé de leur parler...

Seul le silence le plus glacial me semble digne...

Digne de quoi?

De cette mascarade que l'on appelle procès?

Et dont, de toute manière, je connais déjà l'issue?

Un bourdonnement caractéristique de milliers de murmures envahit soudain la salle...

Je me décide à regarder ce qui suscite tant d'intérêt...

Et tourne avec grâce ma tête vers ce brouhaha à la limite du supportable...

Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui semble tant les passionner...

La foule est bien trop dense...

Je commence à perdre espoir quand une voix reconnaissable entre mille se met à hurler :"Vous allez le laisser respirer oui?!"

Nul doute, c'est bien Weasley...

Le haut d'une tignasse rousse me le confirme

Mais qui dit Weasley dit... Potter...

Potter...

Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Ma Némésis se régalant de ma futur décadence programmée...

Bien, maintenant que le tableau est complet...

Peut être pourrait t'on enfin commencer? ...

Cet excès de masse humaine me donne une désagréable sensation d'oppression...

Je souhaiterais en finir rapidement...

Le silence se fait dans la salle...

Déjà ça de moins à supporter...

En revanche, pour le reste...

Il est clair que finalement mes oreilles ne seront pas épargnées...

Ce qui nous sert de ministre de la magie, entame une litanie...

Celle des faits qui me sont reprochés...

Dois-je m'avouer que je ne pensais pas que la liste était si longue? ...

"Tentative de meurtre contre notre regretté Albus Dumbledore..."

Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié...

"A accepter de porter la marque des ténèbres..."

"A..."

Cette fameuse marque...

Celle qui me condamne tant à vos yeux...

Celle que j'ai reçue en "cadeau" d'anniversaire pour mes 16 ans...

Je pourrais vous en parler de cette marque...

Plus longtemps que vous ne le penseriez possible...

Il faut dire qu'à 22 ans seulement, j'ai eu largement le temps d'en connaître les moindres contours, les moindres reliefs...

Mais peu importe...

Ce n'est pas le sujet...

Et, de toutes façons, vous ne saurez rien...

Vous ne savez déjà rien d'ailleurs...

Je me perds dans mes pensées..

N'entendant plus un mot de vos discours inutiles et insipides...

Tout en m'en contre-foutant totalement...

Vos paroles sont futiles...

Elles n'apportent rien à l'affaire...

Répétant des secrets de polichinelle...

Des "révélations" qui m'inondent de souvenirs...

Le plus souvent rebutants, douloureux ou bien tout simplement insupportables...

Rarement heureux...

Mais peu vous importe...

Je suis mangemort n'est-ce pas?

Je suis un monstre, une erreur de la nature, la pire des abominations...

Je suis le Mal, avec un grand M...

Mais le temps passe inexorablement...

Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu...

Le jury s'apprête à "délibérer"...

Un raclement de gorge particulièrement sonore suit celui des chaises...

Une chape de plomb semble s'abattre sur la salle...

Car, ce bruit a été émis par Le héros national...

Mieux, il se lève et vient se placer devant le jury...

Je sens la salle qui retient son souffle, pendue à ses lèvres...

Et moi, je me retiens de justesse de te demander à quel jeu tu joues...

A la surprise de tous, et à mon effarement le plus total, tu te mets à plaider ma cause...

Expliquant que personne n'est foncièrement mauvais...

Que j'ai quitté le mage noir avant sa chute...

Que j'ai toujours refusé de m'en prendre aux enfants...

Que je n'ai jamais torturé...

Je crois que c'est à ce moment la, que je me déconnecte...

Potter qui prend ma défense...

C'est trop violent pour moi...

Puis, à leurs regards, je comprends que tu as fini ton petit plaidoyer...

Le jury semble décontenancé...

Et demande la permission de se retirer...

J'ignore s'il s'est écoulé des minutes, des heures, ou bien la journée...

Peu m'importe...

En dépit de ton speech, soit dit en passant, lamentable, Potter, il n'y a qu'une seule issue...

Le baiser du détraqueur...

C'est au moment où je ne les attendais plus qu'ils font leur entrée...

Ces douze personnes dont je ne connais même pas le nom...

Et, qui, comble de l'intolérable, possèdent tout pouvoir sur moi...

Tous, les uns après les autres, ils rendent leur verdict...

Je me réfugie dans un monde où rien ne peut m'atteindre...

Tout en souhaitant que ce futur moment d'intimité avec l'une de ces charmantes créatures soit bref...

Mes chaînes rentrent brusquement dans les bras de ce fauteuil de mauvais goût...

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde ressort...

Et puis, où sont mes gardes?

Même à l'heure de recevoir le pire des châtiments, je m'impatiente...

Je me suis levé dans un état de confusion la plus totale...

Personne ne semble vouloir se préoccuper de mon sort...

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

Une main sur mon épaule...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter...

Je n'ai pas senti l'arrivée de cette personne aux manières bien cavalières...

Je me retourne vers l'impertinent...

Pour me retrouver face à d'immenses yeux vert émeraude...

Potter!

Je réalise qu'il s'est permis de me toucher...

C'est un electro-choc...

Le retour brutal à la réalité...

Enlève ta main immédiatement, Potter, avant qu'on ne rajoute un crime de plus dans mon casier...

Mon regard a du lui faire ressentir la menace que je n'ai pas formulée...

Car Saint Sauveur s'exécute...

Et d'un regard indéchiffrable me fait signe de le suivre...

Alors la, je nage dans la plus totale expectative...

Une des dames du jury s'avance alors vers moi...

Sentant, à mon grand désappointement, le désarroi derrière la colère...

Et voila qu'elle m'explique que je suis libre après une surveillance avec assignation à résidence pendant 6 mois...

Mais, comme tous mes biens ayant été confisqués, il a fallu que quelqu'un accepte de me prendre sous son toit...

Que ce quelqu'un c'est son altesse sérénissime de Gryffondor...

Et que tout ceci a été accordé au nom de la rédemption...

Sur ce, elle sortit de la salle et transplana...

Ainsi que Weasley...

Nous sommes désormais seuls...

Je mets une bonne minute à saisir tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'elle vient de me dire...

Et la, pour la première fois depuis un an, je parle…pour mieux exploser...

"ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS POTTER ?!"

J'ai hurlé en fait...

Avec toute la rage dont je suis capable...

Tu me toises avec mépris...

Puis, te décide enfin à répondre à cette question...

D'une voix froide et impassible :"S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi Malfoy, soit certain que je t'aurais laissé crever... "

Je dois te reconnaître au moins une chose...

Tu n'y vas pas par 4 chemins...

Mais cette réponse n'apporte que plus d'interrogations...

Tu soupires...

Visiblement las et fatigué...

Et tourne les talons...

Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, foi de Malfoy...

Je te suis et me mets à te harceler...

Tu craques au bout d'un quart d'heure...

"Alors écoute-moi bien, car je ne le répéterais pas...

Si je suis venu te sortir de là, c'est uniquement parce que je respecte les dernières volontés d'un mort, pas parce je te respecte de quelque manière que se soit... "

Si tu savais à quel point ton dédain me laisse de marbre, j'y suis tant habitué...

Je me contente de ricaner :"Serait-ce trop te demander d'être plus précis Potter ? Au dernier décompte, les deux tiers de cette planète ont été pulvérisés... "

La formulation te choque...

Tes traits se crispent sous la fureur...

Et tu craches plus que tu ne prononce la suite :"Dumbledore...Il m'a supplié dans son testament de prendre soin de toi, quels que soient tes actes ou tes paroles..."

Seul mon orgueil m'empêche de vaciller...

Tu me souris narquoisement...

Pas besoin de m'en préciser la raison...

Dumbledore...

La personne que j'ai en vain voulu tuer à tout juste 16 ans...

Celui la te demande d'en quelque sorte me sauver...

L'ironie du sort pourrait t'on dire...

Et pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas...

Car il ne fait aucun doute que ce vieil homme a vu au-delà des autres...

Et qu'il a su toucher un point douloureux...

Ses mots me reviennent en mémoire...

"Tu n'es pas un tueur Drago..."

Il avait raison...j'ai déjà tué et pourtant je ne suis pas un tueur...

Mais cette différence est trop subtile pour que ceux qui m'entourent la saisissent...

Mais je divague...

Et je vois que tu m'attends pour transplaner...

A regrets, je me rapproche de toi...

Tu te sens le besoin de rajouter...

"N'oublie jamais que c'est uniquement pour cette raison, que je t'ai sorti de l'enfer..."

Je reste quelques secondes estomaqué par tant de culot...

Mes 11 ans de haine reprennent vite le dessus...

"N'oublie jamais, Potter, que j'eus préféré l'enfer au purgatoire..."

Tu palis considérablement...

Je suis profondément sincère...

Tu le sais, tu le sens, j'ai marqué un point...

Un silence assourdissant s'installe entre nous...

Tandis que nous nous fixons droit dans les yeux...

Dans ce genre de calme étrange qui précède les tempêtes...

C'est ainsi que dans ce grand hall au marbre usé, je n'attends qu'une chose...

Que tu te déchaînes...

Mais tu te détournes et te dirige à pas lents vers l'aire finale de transplanage...

Je sais que tu as délibérément refusé l'affrontement que je croyais pourtant inéluctable...

Et je m'en sens étrangement frustré...

Moi qui pensais que plus rien ne pouvait me toucher...

Tu n'imagines pas la volonté de fer qu'il me faut pour supporter cet affront...

Et reprendre ce visage lisse de toute expression, de toute émotion...

Afin de réussir à supporter ta main sur mon bras pour le transplanage...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le contact de ton épiderme sur le mien m'a toujours brûlé...

Laissant des traînées de feu plusieurs jours après...

Mais, après tout, quelle importance?...

Ce n'est que l'expression de ma haine...

L'idée d'avoir besoin de toi pour transplaner me donne envie de vomir...

Comme tout mangemort ou ex mangemort, je ne le peux pas...

Trop de magie blanche a été tissée...

Les tisseurs de sorts savaient que la marque n'en supporterait pas le contact...

Sauf à une condition...

Que quelqu'un possédant une force plus puissante en magie blanche nous y aide...

Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus en avant ma réflexion...

Que la désagréable secousse de transplanage me saisit...

Et que, sans retour en arrière possible...

Potter m'emmène chez lui...


	2. debarquement

J'EUS PREFERE L'ENFER AU PURGATOIRE DE LOUSA

Chap 2 : debarquement.

Je me rattrape par miracle à une lourde table à manger...

J'ai toujours dit que Potter était tout sauf un modèle de douceur...

La meilleure preuve en est qu'il ne se soucie pas de ma hanche...

Hanche qui a déplacé la table de 50 bon cm...

De toute manière, je n'ai que faire de la sollicitude d'un Potter...

Et je sais oublier une douleur pour quelque temps...

Je me soignerais plus tard, dans l'intimité...

A propos d'intimité...

Il serait tant d'explorer mon nouvel environnement...

Je lève les yeux et contemple la pièce...

Cette vaste salle à manger est dans les tons clairs...

Trop clair pour mes yeux fragiles...

Oui, du Gryffondor tout craché...

Pourtant, j'ai la conviction d'être déjà venu ici...

Les lustres, la forme des pièces, les espaces...

Tout m'est familier...

Je te lance un regard interrogatif que j'eus le tort de croire discret...

Tu jettes ta cape dans un canapé saumon...

Ouvre un vaisselier, puis sors un verre...

Tu le remplis généreusement d'un liquide ambré...fire whisky...

En boit une grande gorgée puis:"Bienvenue chez moi, Malfoy. Bienvenue au manoir Black"

Il me faut toute ma maîtrise de moi pour ne pas sourciller...

Manoir Black...

J'aurais du m'en douter...

On peut dire que son altesse a refait la déco...

Si je n'aime pas la nouvelle, je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas pire que l'ancienne...

Tant de souvenirs surgissent dans mon esprit...

Il ne faut pas que je laisse le passé remonter...

S'apitoyer n'a jamais servi à rien...

Toujours se préoccuper du présent et de l'avenir...

C'est pour cette raison que j'estime qu'il est plus simple de te parler...

"Et où vais-je dormir Potter?"

Voix froide et neutre. La perfection...

Je te sens brusquement décontenancé...

Aurais-tu remarqué que je n'ai pas utilisé le mot de chambre?...

Ce n'est pas un simple hasard tu sais?

Six mois de cavale, recherché par les deux camps...

Puis, un an passé à Azkaban m'ont appris à ne plus présager du quotidien...

Et mes notions de confort ou de norme ne ressemblent plus aux tiennes...

Tu me regardes...

Fixement, longuement, comme si tu cherchais la réponse d'une question que je ne connais pas...

Puis, tes yeux se perdent dans le vide...

Tu finis ton verre en une seule gorgée...

Nous montons à l'étage...

Où la aussi, tout a changé...

Et où je te suis avec indifférence...

Tu ouvres une porte...

Une chambre...

La mienne visiblement...

Je rentre...

Derrière moi la porte s'est refermée...

Tu es parti..

Je sais que tu es redescendu au séjour...

Pour un nouveau digestif sûrement...

Chacun ses problèmes Potter...

Le mien est de savoir comment je vais survivre...

Enfermé ici...

Pendant 6 mois...

Et surtout, avec toi...

Je me jette plus que je ne m'allonge sur ce grand lit à baldaquin...

La sensation est étrange...

Je n'imaginais pas qu'être sur un lit me semblerait incongru un jour...

Mon nouveau territoire est peint blanc...

Deux fauteuils bleus nuit devant la cheminée..

Avec le lit aux draps de soie de la même couleur...

C'est si confortable...

Mes yeux se ferment sans que je le veuille...

Pour la première fois en 6 ans, je m'endors immédiatement...

A mon réveil, une sensation de crasse m'entoure...

La dernière douche que l'on m'a accordé remonte à 10 jours...

Une humiliation de plus...

Je n'ose imaginer l'état de ma peau...

Je mets en recherche de la salle de bains...

Je sais, que, pour une raison mystérieuse, il n'y en a qu'une dans tout le manoir...

Mais impossible de me souvenir de sa localisation exacte..

J'explore les pièces...

Les unes après les autres...

Desesperant de ne jamais la trouver...

Une nouvelle chambre...

Aux murs rouges...

Des émanations d'alcool en sortent..

Et je te vois...

Tu t'es assoupi sur la moquette or

Entièrement habillé...

Visiblement ivre mort

Ce spectacle me met étonnement mal à l'aise...

Je me demande soudain comment tu en es arrivé là..

Comment Saint Potter est devenu cette loque étendue devant moi...

Je préfère quitter ta chambre Potter...

Car, elle soulève bien trop de questions...

Et je ne veux surtout pas éprouver la moindre compassion pour toi...

C'est au bout de 20 minutes de recherche, qu'enfin, je la trouve...

Exactement comme dans mon souvenir...

Immense...

J'ai remplit à nouveau la piscine qui fait office de baignoire...

C'est mon deuxième bain en l'espace d'une heure...

Un seul n'aurait pas suffit à me débarrasser de cette impression insoutenable de souillure...

Je me rince...

Et me voit pour la première fois, depuis 1 an dans un miroir...

Je ne m'y reconnais pas...

J'ai fortement maigri..

Mes côtes sont visibles...

Et mes hanches saillent...

Mon teint est blafard...

Ma coupe de cheveux n'en est plus une...

Une fine barbe inégale recouvre mes joues...

J'ai envie de hurler...

Les larmes me montent aux yeux...

Ma gorge se noue...

Mon masque se fend...

L'angoisse me submerge pour mieux m'engloutir...

La crise a été violente...

La dernière remontait à ma sixième année...

Heureusement, mon orgueil reprend progressivement le dessus...

C'est avec rage cette fois ci que je regarde mon reflet...

Je ne me laisserais pas abattre...

Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, Potter...

Je m'examine sous toutes les coutures...

Réfléchissant aux solutions qui se présentent à moi...

Puis, me décide...

Certes, ils ont brisé ma baguette...

Mais pour des sorts mineurs, je n'en ai pas besoin...

J'espère juste en être encore capable...

Je suis épuisé...

Epuisé mais satisfait...

Le résultat est au-delà de mes espérances...

Je me suis rasé...

Mes cheveux mis-long d'une pâleur irréelle encadrent mon visage tout en mettant mes yeux gris en valeur...

Ma peau a retrouvé sa délicate couleur nacrée...

Mes vêtements camouflent habilement ma maigreur...

Une sensation étrange me saisit...

Celle de renaître...

Celle d'être Drago Malfoy...

Drago Malfoy...

L'enfant gâté, capricieux et aimé...

Drago Malfoy...

l'adolescent orgueilleux, sûr de lui, prince des Serpentard...

Drago Malfoy

Le mangemort qui porte la marque, qui a tué, qui a sombré...

Drago Malfoy

L'homme blessé, désabusé, mais fier...

Oui, je suis Drago Malfoy...

Je suis eux...

Ils sont moi...

Un tout indivisible...

Je me souris narquoisement et ricane...

Finalement, une seule chose ne change pas dans ma vie...

Ton existence, Potter...

Et tu vois, Potter...

Aujourd'hui comme hier..

C'est ma haine à ton égard qui me fera tenir...

C'est au moment où je descends l'escalier qu'une scène me revient en mémoire...

J'avais dit à Blaise que je ne voulais vivre que pour mieux te voir crever...

Il m'avait répondu sur un ton exaspéré que je ne voulais vivre que pour mieux te voir tout simplement...

J'avais voulu en reparler avec lui...

Qu'il m'explique cette phrase incompréhensible...

Seulement, un mois plus tard, il mourrait des mains de sa mère…

Pour avoir osé refusé la marque…

Mais y repenser ne changera pas ce fait...

Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami, est mort et enterré...

Je ne peux que m'y résoudre...

Je m'oblique à rester impassible...

Je m'oblige à oublier son absence...

Il le faut absolument...

Je ne peux pas me laisser aller au désespoir...

Encore moins quand Potter est dans les parages...

Je refuse de lui montrer, ne serait ce que la plus petite des mes plaies...

Je me dois d'être fort devant lui...

Ma respiration retrouve son rythme habituel...

La rougeur qui couvre mes joues s'estompe peu à peut...

Je suis à nouveau présentable...

C'est sans le moindre temps d'hésitation que j'ouvre les portes du grand salon...

Il servait de bibliothèque lorsque j'étais enfant..

Et, je constate avec joie que c'est toujours le cas...

Je me suis emparé d'un lourd volume que je connais bien...

"les fleurs du mal"...

Le seul livre moldu que j'apprécie...

Comme quoi, tout est possible en ce bas monde...

C'est à ce moment la, que je te sens...

Je ne tourne pas la tête...

Nul doute, tu es derrière moi...


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : ressentir.

J'ai toujours su quand tu étais à moins de 10 mètres Potter...

A tel point que mes camarades de dortoir avait donné un nom à cette étrange faculté...

Ils l'appelaient le "radar Potter"...

Cette flagrance unique qui est la tienne me monte à la tête...

Ton souffle effleure mon cou...

Les poils de mon corps se hérissent...

Et me font partir un grand frisson dans toute la colonne vertébrale...

Vois jusqu'où peut se loger la haine Potter...

Vois toute sa puissance...

Vois son effet à nul autre pareil...

Tu te place à côté de moi...

Sans m'adresser la parole...

Et cherche dans les livres de potions...

Je crois que Parrain en aurait fait une attaque...

Mais il n'est plus de ce monde...

Je le chasse de mes pensées pour me pencher sur un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant...

Toi...

"Besoin d'une potion contre la gueule de bois, je suppose?"

Tu te figes et décide enfin de poser les yeux sur moi...

Tes prunelles sont sombres, remplie d'une colère à peine contenue...

Tant mieux...

J'aime te pousser à bout...

Ton indifférence à mon égard est tout simplement inacceptable...

J'ai remarqué une chose étrange d'ailleurs...

C'est que cette sensation est réciproque...

Si ce n'est moi, c'est toi qui déclencheras les hostilités...

Je décide d'aller un peu plus loin...

"Au fait, entre deux bouteilles, aurais-tu l'indulgence de m'indiquer l'heure des repas ?"...

Humm...bonne pioche...

Ta magie fouette l'air...

Ta mâchoire se crispe

Ton visage devient blême...

Les meubles se mettent à trembler...

Merlin...ce que ça m'avait manqué...

Un sourire particulièrement mauvais orne soudain tes lèvres...

Tu te rapproches de moi et susurres à mon oreille...

"Pour quelqu'un qui a touché à la cocaïne pendant presque un an, je te trouve bien méprisant..."

J'en ai le souffle momentanément coupé...

Comment le sais-tu?

Comment oses-tu?

Le coup est particulièrement cuisant...

Je décide de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce...

"Je ne me suis jamais schooté au point de m'écrouler sur la moquette Potter"..

Les jointures de tes mains blanchissent considérablement...

Tous tes muscles se tendent...

D'ici quelques secondes, j'aurais le bonheur de sentir nos sangs se mélanger...

Je me demande qui frappera en premier...

Je me demande si se sera aussi bon que la dernière fois...

Je me demande si je retrouverais ce plaisir inavouable...

Ca y est...

Je vois ta main s'élever...

Je ferme les yeux, anticipant ce qui va suivre...

Mais rien ne se passe...

Juste un son incongru...

"Dobby ne voulait pas déranger son maître Monsieur..."

Que quelqu'un me réveille...

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux...

Dobby s'est prosterné sur le tapis, l'air terriblement mal à l'aise..

Ta colère est retombée comme un soufflet...

"Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry...

Que se passe t'il Dobby ?"

Dans un murmure, dont la compréhension relève de l'épreuve de force, Dobby nous explique que le repas est prêt...

Nous le suivons dans la salle à manger...

Des envies de meurtre me traversent...

4 ans que j'attendais ce moment...

Nous nous sommes assis à table...

Celle dont j'ai déjà fait si agréablement connaissance d'ailleurs...

Chacun à un bout...

L'elfe le plus sale que je n'ai jamais vu apparaît...

La taie d'oreiller en haillons...

Des taches de graisse sur tout le corps...

Il a l'air à moitié fou...

Les yeux injectés de sang...

Plus grossier qu'un charretier de bas étage...

Il semble se rendre compte de ma présence...

Se jette à mes pieds...

Et sanglote qu'il est ému du retour du jeune maître Malfoy...

Je reste quelques secondes interdit...

Tu te mets à ricaner...

"Malfoy, je te présente Kreatcher..."

Kreatcher?...

L'elfe de maison complètement dingue de la veille Black?

Je commence à comprendre...

"Tu en as hérité avec le reste, j'imagine ?..."

"Tu imagines bien Malfoy..."

Je me contente de me taire...

Au bout de 10 minutes, Kreatcher daigne enfin me lâcher la jambe droite...

Il revient avec un plat d'asperges...

Et me donne les meilleures...

Je sens que cet elfe bon pour Sainte Mangouste va m'être sympathique finalement...

Nous mangeons dans un silence de mort...

Seulement interrompu par le bruit de nos couverts qui s'entrechoquent...

J'en profite pour t'observer...

Tes cheveux de jais sont plus en bataille que jamais...

Ta cicatrice est devenue d'un blanc luisant depuis la mort de mon ancien maître...

Je descends vers tes yeux...

Ils ont toujours leur couleur caractéristique...

Mais une ombre nouvelle les ternis...

Cette ombre est complexe...

Je dirais qu'elle est la mort de ton innocence...

La naissance de ta désillusion...

Et le foyer de ta douleur...

L'espace d'un moment, je trouve que l'on se ressemble...

Nous sommes les deux grands perdants de cette guerre...

Nous sommes ceux qui y ont laissés nos rêves...

Mon regard descend de lui-même...

J'ai toujours trouvé que ton nez droit, légèrement retroussé, était une merveille...

Même si je préférais crever plutôt que de l'avouer à quiconque...

Tes lèvres apparaissent...

Pleines, délicatement colorées...

Leur moue boudeuse me ravit...

Tes épaules se sont élargies...

Je devine les muscles sous les vêtements...

Tes jambes sont fines, agréablement dessinées...

Ta petite taille te va bien...

Etrangement, je trouve que ton 1 mètre 66 te donne un certain charme...

Elle laisse à ta silhouette une touche d'adolescence, une touche de fraîcheur...

Nos yeux se croisent...

Je viens de m'apercevoir que tu m'observais aussi...

Tu te mets à rougir furieusement...

Et, tu te replonges dans ton assiette...

Ton trouble m'est délicieux...

J'aime te voir ainsi...

J'aime te sentir perturbé par ma présence...

Le reste du repas se déroule sans incidents notables...

Jusqu'au dessert...

Car je ne peux empêcher à un sourire moqueur de naître sur mes lèvres...

En effet, tu viens de remplir ton verre d'un alcool transparent...

Tu sembles agacé...

Je me sens triomphant...

C'est à ce moment la qu'un phénomène nouveau arrive...

Tu me fixes sans lâcher mon regard et vide le contenu de ton verre sur la nappe...

C'est un défi...

un petit commentaire?

bisous

Lousa


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 : manque

Je retrouve enfin ta combativité...

Je décide de la titiller un peu...

"Tu ne tiendras pas deux jours Potter..."

Un éclat d'orgueil bafoué traverse ton regard..

"Nous verrons bien Malfoy..."

"C'est tout vu Potter..."

Tu te lèves sans répondre...

Une porte qui claque...

Puis un bruit d'eau qui coule...

Tu as raison de prendre un bain Potter...

Je peux te dire que tu vas en avoir sacrement besoin...

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...

Et j'en sais un bout sur la question...

Je quitte à mon tour la table...

Je me rends à nouveau dans la bibliothèque...

Et m'endors sur mon livre...

Un hurlement me réveille...

Je suis tout de suite aux aguets...

Prêt à me défendre...

Les veilles habitudes ont la peau dure...

Il fait nuit noire...

J'estime qu'il est 4 heures du matin...

Un deuxième cri...

L'étage supérieur...

Potter...

Je me précipite...

Un troisième hurlement m'indique le chemin de ta chambre...

Je défonce plus que je n'ouvre la porte...

Tu es bien la...

Recroquevillé sur ton lit...

Le corps agité de spasmes...

La sueur gouttant sur les draps...

Tu bredouilles des phrases incohérentes...

Le mot "pourquoi" revient comme une rengaine...

Ce n'est que le début, je le sais...

Tu recules soudain...

Hurlant que Voldemort est derrière moi...

Il est tout à fait inutile que je me retourne...

Les hallucinations ont commencées...

Tes pires cauchemars prennent vie...

Je ne peux rien pour toi...

Bientôt tu auras l'impression de mourir...

Et crois-moi que cela serait préférable à ce que tu es en train de subir...

Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie...

Parrain est resté auprès de moi tout ce temps la...

Je me mets à te caresser les cheveux...

Sans même m'en rendre compte...

J'irais jusqu'à dire avec naturel...

C'est tout ce que je peux faire...

Etre présent...

Ce n'est rien et c'est tout à la fois...

A cet instant je me sens étrangement proche de toi...

Frères de douleur...

Frères de manque...

Car, c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit...

Tu expérimentes le manque Potter...

Et tu te retrouve seul face à toi-même...

La plus horrible des introspections...

Tes cris se transforment en gémissements...

Tu n'as plus la force d'appeler à l'aide...

Ne me demandes surtout pas pourquoi je te prends dans mes bras...

Je ne me l'explique pas...

Ou si, je ne l'explique que trop...

Je ressens le besoin totalement absurde de te protéger...

Tu sembles te calmer légèrement...

Ce n'est qu'un bref répit...

Bientôt, ce sera plus violent encore...

Je ne peux réprimer un frisson à ce souvenir...

Ma propre crise de manque...

Le dernier des enfers...

Elle a durée 72 heures...

Je croyais que 6 mois s'étaient écoulés...

Le temps est long lorsque l'on souffre...

Encore plus quand on souhaite mourir...

Oui, mourir...

Pour que tout s'arrête...

Pour ne plus affronter l'indicible

Mais j'ai d'autres choses à penser pour le moment...

D'un sort sans baguette, je sèche tes draps...

Puis, te donne à boire...

L'eau fraîche te soulage un peu...

Tes traits se font moins contractés...

Tu sombres dans un sommeil agité...

Et je te veille...

Comme l'avait fait Severus...

Comme je n'aurais jamais cru un jour le faire pour toi...

Je change tes vêtements, ton lit...

Je te fais boire, te donne à manger...

Je t'essuie le front avec des linges humides...

Je dors avec toi parfois...

Je te rassure souvent

48 heures déjà...

Tu approches de la fin...

Tes périodes de conscience sont de plus en plus longues...

Périodes durant lesquelles tu me parles comme jamais...

Tu me parles de tout...

Tu me parles de rien...

De tes joies et tes peines...

A ma grande horreur, je m'apperçois que nous devenons intimes...

Nous nous apprivoisons mutuellement...

Impensable il y a seulement 1 mois...

Il est 23 heures quand enfin tu émerges complètement...

Tu as la décence de paraître embarrassé...

Je n'ai pas la force de t'enfoncer...

Je me contente de quitter ta chambre...

Appelle Kreatcher pour qu'il me serve à manger...

Puis, m'écroule sur mon lit...

A mon réveil, tu es la...

Tu ne dis rien et me donne des vêtements...

Je reconnais ces étoffes...

Les vêtements de la famille Black...

Ensorcelé pour s'adapter à la taille de leurs propriétaires...

Et absolument indestructible...

Une merveille...

J'hésite entre les essayer tout de suite ou te les jeter au visage...

Un dur combat commence...

Entre mes envies et mon orgueil...

C'est mon soucis de ma tenue vestimentaire qui l'emporte...

Je n'ai que deux tenues...

Celles que tu viens de me prêter feront l'affaire pour l'instant...

Tu es ressortit..

Je retrouve avec plaisir le dilemme de l'assortiment parfait...

Cela faisait tellement longtemps...

En bon Maloy que je suis, c'est une heure plus tard que je te rejoins au déjeuner...

Tu me regarde un instant la bouche ouverte...

Dois-je me sentir flatté ou agacé?

Je me rappelle brusquement que tu m'as parlé de ton homosexualité...

Tu dois t'en souvenir aussi...

Car tu sembles soudain vouloir te fondre dans le décor...

Je savoure ce fait...

Non, pas que je puisse te jeter la première pierre...

Dans mon cas, se serait vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité...

Mais, je suis un Serpentard, n'oublions pas...

"Alors comme ça, on préfère ces messieurs Potter?"

A mon grand étonnement, tu choisis l'attaque...

"Ne crains rien, tu n'es pas mon genre..."

Pourquoi ais-je aussi mal?

Tu as juste décidé de jouer à ma manière...

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux...

Je me sens blafard...

Je grimace pour me donner bonne contenance...

"Encore heureux Potter..."

Puis, je décide d'appliquer la bonne vieille loi du talion...

"Et je te rassure, tu n'es pas le mien non plus..."

Tu encaisses le coup en silence...

Le repas semble s'éterniser...

Une guerre froide se prépare au fond de tes yeux...

Tu te lèves, pose ta serviette...

Et transplane en une destination qui m'est inconnue...


End file.
